A black shirt costs $$28$, and a green pair of suspenders costs $$7$. The black shirt costs how many times as much as the green pair of suspenders costs?
Answer: The cost of the black shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $7$ $$28 \div $7 = 4$ The black shirt costs $4$ times as much as the green pair of suspenders costs.